Let's be like Romeo and Juliet
by XXJoannaXX
Summary: It all started with a boy named Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was written years ago on a different website and decided to move it here. So if you recognize this story, this is why it sounds familiar. This is technically my first fan fiction so please bear with me. These chapters are also really short. Again please bear with me. Another thing, this is my first time publishing here, so I'm sorry for any mistakes that you may find. This now concludes my long paragraph on how I much I'm going to fail in the future. Please Enjoy.**

* * *

"I think we should split up." Were the last words I heard of my relationship with Ron. He told me he needed more adventure in his life and went to America. I picked up the first picture he and I took after the war. The defeat of Voldemort was a new era to a new world. I smiled at the picture. It's a regular picture. It didn't move or talks like other magical pictures.

I took the picture of us out of its frame and threw it in the trashcan that I had beside me. I needed room for new memories. I'm not going to let what happen to us to get in my way. I looked up at my room. The wall was a simple blue. No fancy furniture. It was perfect in my eyes. I got up from my bed and walked to the window. I pulled the curtain back, and saw the blue sky. There weren't any clouds in it. I wish I can enjoy it, but I just can't. No Hermione, no more tears.

"Hermione, do you want any tea." I looked back to see my mom at the door way. We were about the same height by now. After the war I went to look for my parents. There were in Australia having a wonderful time taking pictures of kangaroos. "No thanks." I replied. She gave me a slight nod and left. I stood there another minute or two staring out the window. I have to get over him. I decided to go leave to Diagon Alley. I walked over to my desk were my purse is. I got my money out of my purse and put it in the pocket of my jeans.

I walked down stairs and looked at the wall. Pictures of me and my parents were hanged up. I remember the memories. "Mom, I'm going to Diagon Alley for a little bit." "Ok sweetie. Take care." I got out of the house and apperated to Diagon Alley. People were there having fun. Children running around and their parents scolding them not to. The same old Diagon Alley. I started walking down the sidewalk. I had no idea where I was going to. I just let my legs do the leading. I walked to Flourish and Blotts. Of course. The eleven year old bookworm was still inside me.

I walked in to the smell of new books. A smell most people don't like, but I do. I ran my index finger against the bindings of the books on the shelf. I stopped and pulled out a book that I thought was interesting. "Romeo and Juliet." I was surprised they had this book. I never read it, but I knew what it was about. Juliet fell in love with Romeo and Romeo fell in love with Juliet. They died because they didn't want to live without each other. Such a stupid book. I returned it to the shelf.

I looked up to see Ginny and Harry coming in. I looked around for a place to hide. What would they say if they saw me? Would they call me pathetic? I went upstairs and hid behind a shelf. I stayed there for thirty minutes. "Hermione your such a loser." I told myself hitting my head mentally. I sat down at one of the chairs. "I'm so stupid." I kept on cursing at myself for another ten minutes.

I finally stopped when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see no one. Then I looked down. A little boy no more than two stood there. He had messy bleach blonde hair with icy blue eyes. He had chubby little cheeks, but he wasn't fat. He was skinny. He was holding a plushy dinosaur while crying. "What's the matter sweetie?" I asked. He looked down at his feet. I felt heartbroken. Who would leave a cute little boy by himself? "Where's your mommy or daddy?" He shrugged. I wasn't going to leave him alone. "Why don't we go look around for your parents?" He lifted up his head. His sad face was now happy. This made me happy. "Come on." I took his hand and we started looking around.

We looked around for a while and we couldn't find him or her. I heard a growl coming from him. I smiled. He must be hungry. "Why don't we stop somewhere to eat? After that we can go look some more." He nodded. We went to this restaurant that had opened after the war. We went inside and waited in line to order. "May I take your order?" I ordered a hamburger and he ordered a kids meal. After the war more muggle foods were being served in restaurants. We waited for our number to be called. After we got our food we sat down. He got his box from the tray, opened the box, and took out a toy. It was a miniature plushy dinosaur. He started playing with it. I laughed. He was adorable. "What's your name sweetie?" I finally asked him. He still continued playing with his toy while eating. "Scorpius." He looked up to me. "What's your name?" "Hermione." He looked back at his dinosaur and started to sound it out. He got it right on his fifth try and continued to eat.

After we were done, we went outside. I was getting worried. What would happen if I couldn't find his parents? I couldn't just leave him here on the streets. I squeezed his hand a bit. I decided to go back to Flourish and Blotts. After we got there, I opened the door. I saw the whole ministry there. It was like a murder has happened. "He looks just like me. Why can't you understand that?" I looked over to the man. No that can't be. "Daddy!" Scorpius let go of my hand and started running over to him. Please don't be him. He turned around, and squatted to hug his son. No!

* * *

 **Like said these chapters are very short, so please bear with me on this. In the future chapters, I'm probably going to combine chapters so they can be longer. Also if there is any mistakes please tell me so I can change them. With that said, I hope you enjoyed what you read so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

No this can't be happening. Scorpius is Draco Malfoy's son. Malfoy looked up at me. "You filthy little mud blood. What were you doing with my son?" "Are you accusing me for stealing your son? He found me. You're the one who lost him." He walked over to me. We were now face to face. I felt his warm breath on me. I started to tremble. I looked up at his eyes. There were the most beautiful color of blue I have ever seen. Snap out of it Hermione. I pushed him out of my face. "You're lucky I found him." I started walking to the door. "Hermione." I looked back. Scorpius was looking up at me. "Thank you for helping me look for my daddy." I smiled. "You're welcome." I bent down, so I can give him a hug. "I had fun with you Scorpius. I hope we get to see each other again." I got up and left.

"Mum, I'm going to Hogsmeade." "OK, but this time. Don't kidnap kids." "Mum, I didn't kidnap him. How many times do I have to tell you?" I shouldn't have told her about Scorpius. I walked out the door and apperated to Hogsmeade. I walked down the street. I need to get a job. I can't always be living with my mum. I walked over to the Three Broomsticks.

Help wanted. "Hello Hermione. I see you found my help wanted sign." I looked over at Madam Rosmerta. "If I took the job, what would I have to do?" "Take orders, and clean tables." "I'll take it. When do I start?" "Tomorrow at ten a.m. See you then." I watched her go inside. I looked inside to where the table was. The table where Ron broke up with me. I felt a tear go down my cheek. No Hermione. Don't cry. You have to be strong. You don't need a man in your life.

I wiped away my tear. I started walking down the street, having no clue where I was going. I looked down at my shoes. After I get my pay check, I'm going to buy new shoes. "Ahhhh." I fell down to the ground. "That hurt." "Well next time you should look at where you're going." I looked up. "Not you again." "What? You're not happy to see me mudblood." Malfoy did one of his famous smirks that I heard about. I felt my cheeks getting red. "Are you blushing mudblood?" "No. Absolutely not."

I got myself up. I looked behind him. "Where's Scorpius?" "He's over at his mother's for this week." I was confused. Did he say "for this week."? "Doesn't your wife live with you?" "She only cared about the money. She didn't care about me or Scorpius. So, we got a divorce. For some reason, she wanted custody of Scorpius. She probably wanted to get back at me by taking away Scorpius. I mean, Scorpius is the only reason why I'm still living. We went to court for the custody of Scorpius. The judge thought it was better for Scorpius to live with his mother, since she didn't work all the time. I told him that I wanted take care of him too. So now, the only times I get to see him is every other week." He got up. "I need to go."

He started walking away. I felt sorry for him. For once in my life, I felt sorry for him. "Draco, wait." Did I just say his first name? He looked back at me. His eyes were filled with sadness. I looked down at my feet. "I could help you. I mean. You can ask for another trial. We can prove that your ex wife is bad at taking care of him. We can secretly put up cameras in her house and prove that she's a bad mother." There was a silence. Is he going to call me stupid for that suggestion? I looked up at his face. He was smiling. Not one of his famous smirks, but a smile. He started walking toward me. He's going to kill me. I just knew it. "Hermione, you are the smartest witch of our age." He then put his hands around me. I was going to melt.


	3. Chapter 3

What did I just get myself into? I rubbed my eyes. I looked down at the clock beside me. It was barley six in the morning. I should get up. Its not like I'm going back to sleep. I didn't want to take the covers off of me, since it was warm. I finally got the covers off of me and went to my drawer. I found some clothes to put on for today, and went down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower.

The warm water felt good on my cold skin. I got out of the shower. It was cold. I quickly dried myself and got dressed. Draco. Draco Malfoy. Out of a million people living in Britain, I had to stumble into you. I looked at my reflection. Does he still think of me as a dirty mudblood? I grabbed my brush and started brushing my tangly monster called my hair. It isn't that tangled as it used to be in my first year. I guess when you get older and mature your hair does too. I stopped brushing my hair, and looked at myself again. Am I really beautiful, or is that what all guys tell me just to get to me. Ron said that many times to me, and he used me many times. I guess that's what guys these days want to do to girls. Get one, use her, and dump her. I started crying.

"Hermione, dear. Are you ok?" I wiped my tears away from my face. I really didn't want to talk to my mom. "Yes." I said. "You don't sound it. Open the door sweetheart." I opened the door. She looked at me with pleading eyes. "Hermione, what's wrong?" I shook my head. I had many talks with my mom about Ron. "Nothing."

"Hermione, I know how you feel. When I was your age, there was this guy I fell in love with. I always thought to myself this is the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. But he didn't think the same. He, just like Ron, went to America and married. Good thing I had my friend, Amanda, or I would be single and with fifty cats." I chuckled at that. Imagining my mother now with fifty cats.

"But look at me now, I'm fifty, have your dad as a wonderful husband, and have a beautiful daughter." She said while holding my chin up. "Remember sweetheart, no matter how many guys you go out with and/or marry" I chuckled at that. "You will always be the smart and beautiful Hermione Granger." I couldn't help myself; I gave her the biggest hug I ever gave her. "Thanks mum. I appreciate the advice." "You're welcome, now don't you have a job to go to?" I gasped as I remembered that I had a job. I ran out of the bathroom and out the door. Apparating to Hogsmeade.


	4. Chapter 4

Work wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was told the rules and was trained, simple enough. Many of the costumers were friendly and gave me tips. Probably because they felt sorry that one of the golden trio was working at such a place. To tell you the truth I wondered the same thing. I worked my butt off at school and was told that I was the smartest witch of my time. So why work here? I guess I just want to forget. Forget about everything. Forget that I was this A+ student. Forget that I'm a part of the golden trio. Forget that I'm supposed to be perfect. I want to live in the moment. Live without having to set an example. Yeah, that's why I'm here.

"Hermione, your shift is done. You did a great job for your first day and it's a Monday. Many people would have slacked off or something." Madam Rosmerta gave me a smile. "You can leave whenever you want." She gave me a pat on the shoulder and went to attend a costumer. Day 1 is finally over. I went to the back and quickly grabbed my stuff. I want to go home and relax. Taking a nap sounds nice. I walked outside of the broomsticks and walked a couple of blocks down. I should move. Maybe not to America but somewhere else, like Japan. Yeah that sounds nice. Yeah, once I get money, I'm moving to Japan.

This is a new fresh start. Maybe I should change my name too. I chuckle to myself at this absurd thought. "What are you chuckling at?" I looked at the face of the voice. "I can't chuckle at myself?" I asked. The person just chuckled. "You really are something." "What do you want Draco?" His smile disappeared. "I was just thinking about what you said the other day. I really want to have full custody of my son. My wife will do anything to keep him away from me. If you'll help me, I'll explain more. I'm desperate." His face was on the verge of tears I can tell. The thought of little Scorpius by himself all alone made me feel nauseous. "Why don't we discuss over coffee than. I'm free right now." He looked at me with surprise but was replaced by a delightful face.


End file.
